


Pick Of The Bunch. (Proud As Punch!)

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: 5x Perfect reasons to love feeling proud of Star Ship Captain Christopher Pike.





	Pick Of The Bunch. (Proud As Punch!)

ONE.

The enduring dedication to duty and unassuming pride of place, he so deservedly acquired.

TWO.

The intelligence and steadfast authority, he commands over his loyal Crew.

THREE.

The compassionate sensitivity, radiating from his attractive, wholesome personal nature.

FOUR.

The demonstrative, sympathetic understanding, he devotes to others miss-fortunes.

FIVE.

The astute self-awareness of his highly motivated, strength and selflessness...

Seem honour bound, to go down in Star Fleet history!

Prologue:---

The Readers Vision.

Partaking of all these things...un-leashed...

Readily becomes... A true feast...for... Hungry eyes.

Quote:---

Loneliness...It is a thirst...A flower...Dying in the desert.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from: Star Trek TOS. S.03. Ep.76.  
> Requiem for Methuselah.


End file.
